


Little Pleasures

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Tony - Fandom
Genre: Cum Fetish, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, big loki, lgbqt, micro/macro, tiny tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes the mistakes of going into Loki's lab uninvited and has a small accident. Still, Loki can be very inventive. And we all know size doesn't matter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistwolfDeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistwolfDeity/gifts).



Let it be said that as far as the problematic experimentation of the Tower goes, Tony has always kept it in a relatively condensed area. The Lab, as it's affectionately called, really comprises about three levels of high security clearance areas, monitored by the ever vigilant Jarvis. Most of the work is dedicated to the various stages of the Iron Man project, others are enveloped in R&D. And while the wisdom of the idea can be debated, Loki has his own set of rooms specially designed for his development of the arcane.

 

It's generally ill advised to go in there without his express permission.

 

So if one were really determined to give Tony an excuse, you could say that the entire building is his property and he can therefor go wherever he wishes. If you are not determined to defend him, than you could say that after living with the god for near on two years he should have known better and everything that follows is utterly his fault. So please, spare him your sympathy.

 

Tony sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. The pungency was out of place amid the regular odor of motor oil, sweat and machinery. Otherwise he might not have noticed it. “Jarvis? Did you let one out buddy? Come on crack a window.”

 

“ _Forgive me, Sir. But I believe the current smell is coming from the designated “Mumbo Jumbo” room.”_

 

He sighed irritably. Whatever it was, if the smell got through the rest of the tower it was going to takes ages to air it out. “Is Snowflake in there right now?”

 

“ _It would appear Mr. Laufeyson is currently out on the patio. One would judge the scent to be overwhelming at it's source.”_

 

“Great. So he's letting it out into open air.” Tony shifted, pulling himself away from the various joints and connectors. He looked over his shoulder at Bruce. “Be right back. Gonna make sure our resident exile isn't getting himself into too much trouble.” His fellow scientist nodded absently, engrossed in his own projects.

 

He crossed the room into the halls and made a face. There was a potent miasma in the halls, the thick yellowish cloud settling close to the floor and clinging to his pant legs. “Loki! What the fuck are you doing in there?” Tony banged on the door a few times, hollering until he realized Loki probably couldn't hear him from the patio. “J, open the door.”

 

“ _Mr. Laufeyson has alerted me to a Code Yellow, limiting access to anyone who does not have the passcode. This would suggest a rather non-lethal difficulty, inadvisable for anyone not versed in the Asgardian Sedir magic...”_

 

“Password: HornyGod852.” Tony recited, remembering the year Loki had said he was born, at least by Midgardian approximation. If he didn't know better he could swear he heard the AI sigh at him as the door slid open. The fog poured over him and Tony gagged reflectively. It wasn't just thick, it weighed on his lungs and senses, giving him an allover soggy feeling. “Oh eww! EWW!” he adjusted his clothing and covered his nose and mouth, waving for Jarvis to close the door once he entered. On the other side of the room he could see Loki leaning on the railing, obviously having taken quite a hit from the smell himself. “Hey Lolo! Babe you okay?”

 

Loki turned, then spotted Tony. His eyes flashed a warning and he choked out quickly. “Tony! You idiot get out of there!”

 

For what it's worth, when someone who knows better than you tells you to get the hell out of an area, you'd best not be fool enough to argue. And Tony could be foolish, but not a fool.

 

He ran for the door, making it out onto the patio as Loki caught him before he could trip and crack his nose. “What in Nifleheim were you doing in there? I told Jarvis to issue a Code Yellow!”

 

“Yeah well your magic funk was stinking up the halls!” Tony coughed, feeling phlegm in his throat. “It's not deadly is it?”

 

“No, not by any extent. But it is highly magical and somewhat noxious. I opened the patio to clear the air. Once it's dispersed, I should be able to go in there and temp down the remaining energies.” He looked Tony over, eyeing the man from top to bottom before standing back. “Tony...is anyone else in there with you?”

 

“No. Just me. Why?”

 

Loki stood up straight and put his hand on Tony's head, then measured it over to his chest. “Huh, were you always this short?”

 

“Chokes me with magic gas and jokes about my height. What a boyfriend.”

 

“I'm being serious. Tony you've lost at least three inches in height since...by the Nine!”

 

He didn't have to say anything. Tony stumbled forward, losing height and balance as his proportions seem to condense around him. “Fucking hell! Loki what did you do?”

 

“Hold on a moment will you!” Loki snapped back, trying to ensure he held onto his quickly shrinking paramour.

 

The man's clothing hung around his body like loose skin, and soon enough it fell from his shoulders. Tony struggled to keep his pants up just a moment longer before the weight of the fabric became too much and he struggled. He was on eye level to Loki's belt buckle, and then a moment later to his knee. “Make it stop! Whatever you did just say it backwards or something and make it stop!”  
  


“I've told you a thousand times it doesn't work that way! I risk making it worse!”

 

“Than what do I do?” Tony yelled then slapped his hands over his ears. Loki's voice was almost overpowering as he grew smaller by another six inches.

 

“Just wait it out! When it stop's I'll be able to better asses it.” Loki held onto Tony; now able to support the man's entire figure with just one hand. He watched with a little bit of worry, but mostly curiosity as Tony's body finally seemed to find it's stopping point.

 

The diminutive mortal looked up at him hesitantly, looking over the side of the palm and then back with a fury in his eyes. “You bastard! What the hell did you do to me?”

 

“Hush now. If you had paid attention to my warning it wouldn't have happened.” Loki lifted him easily, smiling a little as Tony grabbed his fingers for dear life. “But you can't just listen to someone else can you little Anthony? You always have to see for yourself.”

 

There was something in the way he said it that made Tony stop. He eyed the gods sly little grin and growled. “You dick. You total dick! You did this on purpose!”

 

Loki's grin was quite toothy as he nodded to the room. “Jarvis, the fan's if you please.” And stood to the side as the room was quickly aired out, the gas dispelling in a matter of moments.

 

“Ohhhhh you are in big trouble! This better not be permanent!” Tony snarled and then yelped as Loki took big strides back into his lab, clutching the tiny Tony gently ion his palm.

 

“Of course not. A few days, perhaps a week at most. But still, rather useful little spell don't you think. Shrinking ones enemies rather than being forced to incapacitate them.” Loki grinned as he sat in a leather arm chair, letting Tony try to find his balance. “I needed to find someone to to a test run on. And my sweet Tony is always so eager to accommodate me.”

 

“Don't you coo at me you jerk.” Tony said and finally sat back down, crossing his arms and legs. “You coulda warned me! Or used a dog or something.”

 

“I don't know if it would have worked the same on an animal.” Loki reasoned. “Besides, look at you! Positively adorable!” he reached down with his other hand, taking one finger and prodding Tony this way and that with ease.

 

“Hey! Hey stop it! Loki!” Tony groaned as his hair was gently ruffled and the god laughed with delight. “You'd better be able to change me back!”

 

“As I said, it wears off in a week...although.” Loki couldn't help the mischievous glint in his eyes. “With a little help, the effects could be much longer lasting. A month or more...unless.”

 

Tony gulped and gasped as the finger touched his chest and pushed him down to the palm, holding him effortlessly in place. He struggled a little, but his god didn't even have to apply force. All he had to do was hold him there. “Unless...”

 

Loki rolls his finger down and touched the proportionately small cock and balls between Tony's legs.

 

“Ah! AH! Careful with that!” Tony froze, legs splayed while he was prodded. “Loki, come on what do you expect me to do like this? Change me back and you can have full sized Tony at your disposal!”

 

“But you're so much more helpless this way. And quite cute to boot.” Loki rubbed carefully, lifting Tony to eye level so he could see what he was doing. “Just a little fun my love. A little amusement while we wait for the spell to ware off.” He switched to his thumb and chuckled with devious intent as Tony found his footing and tried to avoid being pressed down again. Loki plucked him up easily, holding the man as dainty as a butterfly and being quite careful not to harm him.

 

“Do I even get a choice in this?”

 

“Of course. You get to choose between a week of trying something I sincerely doubt you'd ever experience without me. Or a month of enduring it while you have to hitch pocket rides on missions.”

 

“You are an asshole.”

 

“Noted.”

 

Tony sighed as the finger towered over him and rubbed his hair fondly. “This is weird, even for us.” He let himself be pushed down again, staring up as Loki's face filled his vision and the fingers closed around him.

 

“I won't hurt you Tony. Nor will I allow harm to come to you.” Loki swore faithfully as he deposited Tony on the desk. “Now then, let's see what fun we can have.” he leaned down, resting his head on his crossed arms. “Come on now, let's have a look at you.”

 

Tony flushed bright red, lifting his arms behind his head and doing a turn so the god could get a good view. The moment his back was turned, he felt a finger rush down his spine, sending him toppling into the wooden desk. “Fuck it Loki!”

 

“I can't quite help myself.” The god tittered as pressed with his index finger, forcing Tony to assume a face down, ass up position. “You are so terribly pretty this way.” He began to roll his pad over Tony's ass cheeks, sliding it down between the cleft to massage him.

 

“Ah! Ah not fair!” Tony gasped and whined. It shouldn't have been as arousing as it was. But he always had felt the emotional sensation of Loki towering over him. To have to be real now in the physical sense was indulging a kink he never would have suspected of himself. He was more than a little ashamed to find his cock was arching up eagerly as the overwhelming attention and when Loki's finger crooked under hi, he was given little option but to rub against it, humping to find the sought after friction.

 

Loki nudged him gently, just giving him enough to feel the small cock rise on his skin before pulling back. Tony whined and turned over, leaning back to display himself. “There we are. My eager Anthony.”

 

Tony gave a little smile. “Might as well enjoy it right?” he wiggled just enough to let Loki enjoy the sight.

 

“Oh I have something I think you'll quite enjoy.” Loki said and scooped him up, bringing the man to his mouth.

 

The lips were tender enough for a gently kiss encompassing his entire front. But Tony couldn't resist a worried sense of intimidation as the god opened his mouth. “UH...okay your teeth are looking a little big right now.”

 

“Have no fear. I fully mean to devour you, but without you ending up in my stomach.” Loki teased and licked his lips. “Bend over my fingers like a good pet and trust your god.” he assured him and took great enjoyment in watching the tiny man try to position himself accordingly. “Spread open, good boy.” Loki instructed as Tony grabbed his cheeks and parted them.

 

He made the mistake of looking behind himself as the mouth now moving open towards his body and twitched. “Lolo...Lolo please be gentle on me.” he pleaded out too soft to hear before the wet, hot tongue began to take him over. There was no escaping it, no avoiding it. Loki's nose rested on his back and all Tony could do was grip the fingers as he was lapped up like an ice cream cone. Nimble as the gods pink tongue was, it touched everything, and Tony could feel it caress his stomach as it coiled under and suckled his body. Tony howled out with need as Loki hummed, sending a rich vibration over him in waves. “Oh fuck! Shit! Loki!”

 

“You like that?” Loki pulled back, watching his saliva trickle off Tony's body in fat drops. “Your taste is quite wonderful like this.” he promised and prodded Tony's ass cheeks apart, exposing the tight pucker. “Perhaps you would like something with more depth.”

 

Tony shook his head as he looked back. Loki's tongue was at least a 1/4th the side of his body! There was no way he'd be able to fit it. He remembered they'd tried fisting and even then it had taken a few drinks and maybe a semi illegal drug to get his muscles to relax enough to manage it. He shook, maybe a little afraid. Loki had promised not to hurt him.

 

Loki probed gently with the tip of his tongue, feeling the quite tight sphincter start to resist. “Be at ease Tony.” he reminded him and probed a little firmer, wriggling his tongue in.

 

“Ah! Nuugh! NNAH!” Tony yowled! Oh it ached! How could it not! He trembled like he was going to come apart and cried out in a string of pretty sounds as his body was forced open. He couldn't tell how much was inside, but whatever it was, it was almost too much! It felt like he was going to look down as see it moving inside of him.

 

Loki seemed to take enjoyment out of drawing his tongue out and seeing the gape he'd created before pushing it back inside. Tony's sounds echoed in his ears and he luxuriated in them. He bobbed his head gently back and forth, giving Tony little nudges with the tip of his nose to keep the man going. He could feel the hole trying to squeeze down, but there was nothing that could permit that. And Loki kept going until he hear a defeated bleat of pleasure and felt a hot stream hit his palm.

 

Tony felt the lips depart and made an inhuman noise, nearly collapsing as he fell down, his own cum cooling under him. Loki wiped his lips and admired his little mortal plaything, lying there all wet and messy and used. “I hope I haven't used all your strength, my little Tony.” he laid the man gently down on the desk. “Because You've caused something of a problem for me.”

 

“You're problem. You deal.” Tony grunted out and then heard the zipper. “Oh! Ohhh!” Was he drooling? He felt like he was drooling. He'd always known himself to be a bit of a size king, and Loki had never disappointed. But this was taking things to a whole new level. “F-for reference. That is not going to fit anywhere.”

 

“Ha! Oh Tony I would never do that to you!” Loki teased as slid his hand down his cock. “But I do wish for you to try your best.”

 

Tony chewed his lower lip as he stood. He was perhaps no taller than a Kindle himself at this stage. And the cock towered over him by a good half an inch. “Maybe I can...okay hold on.” he tried to rub his hands along the girth and saw Loki tense and groan in pleasure. “Like that?” he asked shyly, feeling the ridges much more pronounced.

 

“More, Tony. Nothing less will please.”

“Diva.” Tony rolls his eyes but pressed his chest to the cock, now undulating himself up and down it.

 

“Oh yes.” Loki growled and stroked himself at the base, keeping it steady for Tony to play with. Little droplets of precum were already leaking out, and he watched with clear delight as Tony shrieked to feel it drop on him. “Do not stop.” he warned. “Or I'll put my tongue back in you until I taste your cheek.”

 

“Okay okay!” Tony grouched, but without a bit of real anger. He wiped the clear fluid off himself and sighed. “You are so bathing me after this.”  
  


“Shall I lick you clean?”

 

Tony felt a shudder of delight rile up from his toes. “Dirty bastard.” he grunted and began to use his body to pump the cock again. It twitched against him and Tony found himself excited to see the dick so eager for him like this. “You like your Tiny Tony getting you off, don't you?” he couldn't help a little tease of his own.

 

Loki nodded pleasantly, arching his hips enough to make Tony grapple with him a bit. “I want you at the tip, licking it up.” he ordered and Tony nodded, moving to the slit now nearly as big as his hand.

 

“You're going to get me all sticky.” he scolded, kneeling down and holding the red, swollen head in his arms so he could lick at the precum. The salty flavor was something he found utterly pleasing. SO much so that he never failed to swallow. Though at the moment it was doubtful he was going to get it all in his mouth.

 

Tony's tongue was a little flicker of a teasing flame around him and Loki patiently stroked himself up, looking down at the little human who was working so hard to please him. It was a pretty thing, if lewd. To see Tony's mouth open wide and swallow hard as he could just to manage a few drops for his gods amusement. And for all his stamina, Loki could not make himself hold back. “Oh Tony! Oh my sweet Anthony!” he gasped as heat flashed in his veins as his cock pumped out white jizz.

 

Tony fell backwards and held his breath just in time for the wave of cum to hit him dead on. He guarded his eyes and nose, letting it splash all over his body as jet after jet poured on top of him. “Lolo! Loki!” he gasped and the god shook his head stubbornly, fingers still squeezing himself until he seemed to finally moan out one last triumphant discourse.

 

Loki caught his breath and sat back in the chair, rubbing the last few drops of cum off the tip of his cock with immense pleasure. He looked at Tony who sat now, covered in the white jizz and looking distinctly put out about it. Loki leaned forward and raised his hand, letting the drop hang from his finger tip. “Open wide pet.” he demanded and Tony stuck out his tongue, letting the last pearl fall right into his mouth. Loki smiled and kissed his, tasting himself on the man before giving him a light pat. “We'll need to be careful with you over the next week. Just to make sure you don't get trod upon.”

 

“Yeah. Squishy Tony is not an appetizing thought.” He admitted and laid back, still trying to wipe himself clean.

 

“Come on you dirty thing. I'll clean you up in the restroom.” Loki said and scooped him up, admiring his handiwork. “And tomorrow, I have a new game planned out to take advantage of your temporary diminished status.”

 

“Should I be afraid?”

 

Loki smiled. “Perhaps a little.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony scowled at himself in the mirror. He despised this outfit. Ken had no fashion sense to begin with and even less when it came off Clint's daughter's old doll. Still, it was the only thing that fit him with any amount of accuracy. He'd be damned if he was gonna spend this whole week entierly naked, much as that might have pleased Loki. 

The god was having far too much fun carrying Tony around with him on his shoulder, playing with him like he was some sort of exotic pet. It didn't help in the least that Loki had no qualms about using his vastly superior size to keep his Tiny Tony intimidated. ~It's be easier to be annoyed if it wasn't so damn hot.~ He grumbled as Loki smiled, instructing him to turn this way and that. 

“I think you look rather charming, even if the quality of clothing is not entirely up to your standards.”

“The footwear leaves a lot to be desired.” He tapped at the plastic shoes, frowning down at them. “But I guess it's enough to make do.” Tony turned around in the mirror one more time. He looked like a bad copy of Miami Vice!   
“At least it shall suffice while I permit you to wear clothing in front of your friends. But if it troubles you so greatly you could always strip down. I have a fine game ready for us today.”

Loki's cunning little smirk never meant anything good. If anything it meant he was in for a world of problems. And probably the best orgasm he'd ever had in his life. Tony was starting to wonder if that was just life with Loki. Weird sex and catatonic inducing orgasms. Not that he was complaining about either. Just that an occasional bit of down time might go a long way towards his suffering refractory period.   
“So what did you have in mind?” Tony asked, enjoying the leer of hid god's handsome face. He watched with trepidation as Loki walked over to the mini bar and removed a tall beer glass from within the cabinet. He walked back to his small man and placed it deftly on the table top before moving his hand from the top of the glass to Tony's head, his palm hovering about an inch and a half above his hair. “Yes. Yes I think that shall do nicely. Wouldn't want it too deep.”

“Too...deep?” Tony wasn't sure he liked the sound of that! “Lolo...eeep!” He gasped as Loki slid a finger down his back, scooping the man easily up into his gentle hand. “Ouhkay! Loki m-maybe a bit of warning?”

“Where would the fun be in that?” He teased. “Now come on, no clinging to my fingers. Down into the glass you go my darling.” He dangled his fingers over the rim of the cup, smirking as Tony clutched his digits in a vain attempt to save himself from whatever his lover hand planned. Loki wiggled his fingers softly, laughing when Tony glared at him. “Let go. It's not a high drop.” He tapped at Tony, letting the man fall down into the cup. “See?”

The engineer immediately scowled, rubbing his ass as he stood up and tried to jump up. His small fingers barely touched the cup rim and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite make it to the lip enough to pull himself up. “Okay. Great. I'm in a cup. What now genius?”

“I am so very glad you asked.” Loki removed his shirt, undoing his belts as he pulled a chair over. “Can you see me through the glass?”

Tony stared out through the patterns and nodded. “Not entirely. But hey you're still the cutest blob I've ever seen.” 

“I'd prefer it if you could see me. But it will have to do.” The god reached down his trousers, sighing with delight as he pulled his cock loose and thumbed the head with care. “Ouh. Mmmmmmyes.” He looked down into the cup. “Come on now my dear Tony. Do something entertaining.”

“Entertaining huh?” Tony shook his head. It was like working for a full tilt diva. “Okay cutie. For your viewing pleasure.” He bowed with through sarcasm and began to undo the buttons of the stiff shirt. He tried to go for sexy, by he was sure it came off far too cheesy. Still, Loki's smile was entirely charmed. He cooed, rubbing his cock up and down as Tony did a little strip-o-gram turn and let the Ken doll shirt slide down his back.

“Even in such a diminutive state, you are all together the most devastatingly handsome man.” Loki promised, palming the shaft. “Such a sweet face, such beautiful brown eyes.” His voice was quickly taking on a deep, lusty tone. Maybe having Tony utterly at his mercy really did something for the god. Who could tell? 

“You like my brown eyes, baby?” Tony smiled, undoing the velcro strap at the crotch and pulling it down over his hips, wincing at the horrible way the shiny green trousers just lay flat like they'd been starched within an inch of their life. He tossed both items up over the lip of the glass and did a bow, smiling as Loki laughed in delight. “Alright cutie pie, so what now?”

Loki smirked and tilted the glass towards himself, panting hotly. 

“W-wait.” Tony didn't believe it at first. It didn't seem possible. “Ouh. Ok, hold up now w-wait!” He backed up towards the bottom of the glass, staring at the wet hole of Loki's cock. If he'd have been thinking straight, he'd have made a run for it and slipped out while the glass was tilted. 

“I can not.” Loki insisted. “Your little display has got me quite incorrigible!” He bit his lip and groaned dutifully as a hot jet of cum spilled out, shooting off to the bottom of the glass and splattering against Tony's naked flesh. “Ouh! H-hoooo!” Loki gasped and pushed his fingers to the bottom, pushing them up against his balls. “Hannnnnah!”

“Annnghhaa!” Tony whimpered as more poured out, coating all over his body. After he blinked back the raw shock of what had just happened, he had to admit there was a certain filthy attraction to this. How many times had he gotten off from Loki's cumming on his chest as he took his lovers cock deep? He looked up at those happy green eyes and slipped down the viscous glass as it was tilted back up on it's end, leaving him knee deep in the cum. “That...that's a lot.”

“And there will be more soon.” Loki winked.

“You're kidding me...right?” Tony tried not to slip and fall and it trickled down his body. “How much more can you have? For fuck's sake Lolo this is more cum than I produce in a month!”

“Oh I doubt that! You are much more virile than you give yourself credit for!” Loki laughed and tilted the glass. “Take a moment and breath Tony. I have much much more to give.” 

Tony whimpered softly, but his eyes went wide as he saw Loki walk to their toy chest and pull out a silicone dildo, one of the softer ones with a plastic core. “Oh please tell me that's going where I think it is.”

Loki winked, teasing him as he climbed up on the table, giving Tony a pretty, if limited view of himself as he began to suck the purple dildo in earnest, wetting it nicely. He trained his fingers back and slicked himself up, spreading his body with two fingers as his eyes rolled back. “Yes! Ummmph! This is the cock which reminds me of you the most, Anthony.” 

“Yeah?” Tony sloshed over to the side, smiling up at him. “What about it reminds you of me?”

“Heh. The size. Not too big, but curved. It hits the right spot when I let you fuck me.” Loki smiled, pulling his thighs apart before pushing the dildo back to his entry and testing the stretch precariously. “Oh. Huuuh! Uhyes. Yes t-that should do nicely.” he leaned back and let it breach, spreading his asshole with enthusiasm. He pushed himself down, adjusting and readjusting so that he would be able to balance himself as he took hold of his cock and began to stroke once more, now bouncing up and down to add his prostate's stimulation to the mix.   
Tony didn't have to wait long. He watched the cock head tip over the rim and instinctively held his nose as it drenched him, pouring over his head and shoulders and filling up on top of the previous load. “L-Loki” He gasped, watching it continue as the god cried out happily, still jerking his cock with intense fervor. “Loki if you don't stop it's gonna fill!”

The god's cackle was positively deviant! “Than I suppose you'll have to start drinking it up.”

“You....ohhhhhh you are in big trouble.” He growled, looking down at it. He didn't both asking if Loki was kidding. He knew that face. Tony watched as Loki breathed out his second orgasm, slowly riding the cock as he prepped for the next one. Tony looked down, no waist deep in the thick cum. ~Well if nothing else, I'll have great skin when this is over!~ He sighed and shook his head. He'd have to come up with something equally devastating for Loki when he got out of this mess. He tried to get used to the feeling of it, almost like he was wading through jello. 

The next load came almost on the heels of the second; Loki gasping, laughing breathlessly as it poured out of him and filled the cup with so much that Tony was left sputtering, kicking as it came nearly up to his chin. Loki sat back, panting as he cleaned himself with a warm washcloth and tucked his cock back into his pants. 

“L-lolo! Loki!!! GuuugH!” Tony managed to get his head above the surface and clung to the glass with one hand. “For fucks sake there's too much!”

“Well then.” Loki said, running his finger along the lip. “You'd better start drinking.” He winked cheekily. “Come on now. I know how much you love to swallow it when I cum. You drink it down as though it were such a treat for you.” 

Tony gazed up at his lover, wondering for a moment if he was going to be able to do this. Loki would be sure not to let him get too hurt. But none the less...

Tony took a deep breath and let go of the rim, sinking into the thick cum and opening his mouth, sucking it in. He tried to keep his nose above the surface. Three gulps, four. He stopped, looking around and realizing that the glass hadn't lost even the smallest amount. “Oh come on!”

Loki tittered. “You can do better than that. He insisted. “Come on now. A belly full of my cum will be good for you.”

Tony whined and opened his mouth, drinking it down in shots like once did whiskey. Gulping, swallowing, trying ti get over the texture and salty tang of jizz in such large amounts! “Sluuuurp!” he twitched a little as he could make out his own noises, guzzling it down like a greedy creature. 

His gods sigh was the most pleasant thing. Dreamy, enchanted. He could see green eyes watching him with delight. Loki's expression was a loving one and it emboldened him to drink more. 

And more.

And oh so much more! Tony panted and shook himself, feeling a bit dizzy and blinked back tears. He swallowed it down, drinking hard until he felt his feet touch the bottom. “Ouh. Huuuuuuhhhughhh!” He stood up, shaking the excess off his hands. “Plllurrrp!” he covered his mouth in disbelief. “I...I can't.”

Loki pouted. “One more big mouthful, just for me?” he pleaded. 

Tony grit his teeth. How could he refuse his love? He opened his mouth and tilted his chin down, almost sure it would all come up if he wasn't careful! He took a small mouthful, opening his tiny lips so Loki could see it and gulped it down, blinking like he was drunk.

The dark haired pervert clapped his hands, delighted with the show. “Oh well done! So very very well done!” He dipped his fingers down into the glass so that Tony could grip hold of them and tilted it, letting the sticky wet man fall out into his palm. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Tony groaned, looking down at his bulging stomach. “Loki! Oh god are you kidding me?” He touched it gingerly, groaning at the gurlging mass. “This better go the fuck back down, Loki!” 

“It shall! When you turn big again it shall be no more significant than when you swallow a few drops for me. I promise!” Loki took the warm cloth and began trying to gently sponge the gloppy mess off the man he adored. “Don't you look so cute!”

“Cute? CUTE! I'm a bloated mess! I'm a...ouf!” Tony grunted as Loki's finger rolled against the expanded stomach. He puffed out a hot breath as felt the thumb tuck up under his thighs, caressing his cock. “D-don't you dare! Don't you friiggcccccccck!” He fell back, not able to sit up any more as Loki took his finger and press down into the belly with caution. “OUH! Uhhhhhh fuck! Uyhhh!”

“Umm. You are such a rolly polly little thing.” Loki cooed and pushed his fingers around, manipulating the swollen belly. “Come on now. Gurgle for your Loki.”

Tony made a noise alright. It was a filthy, groaning sound, but he couldn't help it! The more he tried to tense, the more his belly ached from Loki pushing it! “Hunnnh! Huhuhhuhuhuhu!” 

Loki ran his fingers down, stroking Tony's cock with his thumb as carefully as possible. Little by little he indulged, admiring how much Tony was putting up with just to entertain him! He'd never had a lover as willing to play as this tiny mortal darling. A little here and there, a little give and take and Tony would give and give till he burst! “My Tony.” he sighed happily, now watching the bulging man try to hump his thumb pad. “Thats it. Gyrate your hips for me so I can see your dedication.”

Tony gazed up with placid, loving eyes, hips moving towards the good sensation, ignoring the pressure in his belly. “Jjjuuussss. Huu Huuh! HUH!” He squeezed and sobbed out, the tension bordering on too much. Loki helped, making small circles and kissing Tony's cheek, carefully playing with this temporary state. “HOU! HU! HUHHUUUUU!” Tony thrashed, much as he could at least, and a small spurt of cum splashed out, shooting up into the air before landing on his fat little belly. 

Loki laid him on the bed, petting the poor exhausted thing gently. “You did so well, Tony. I am so proud of you.”

“Owe me.” Tony grunted, about five seconds from sleep. “Owe me big time.”

“Duly noted.” The lips closed in, kissing him sweetly. “Now get some rest. I shall have a new game tomorrow.”


End file.
